


nights like this, i can’t help but think of us

by erasmusvonlueg



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, set sometime before the end of the game, this is the first fic i've written in years!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasmusvonlueg/pseuds/erasmusvonlueg
Summary: V can't stop having nightmare's about Jackie. Judy just wants V to open up.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Kudos: 50





	nights like this, i can’t help but think of us

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote a thing. the first thing i’ve written in years that wasn’t an academic paper. i just love these two girl sm, and they love each other sm, and they needed a soft moment. hope someone likes it!

V wakes in a flash. Her sheets are tangled around her body, her breaths coming in deep waves. She tries to ground herself, take her out of the nightmare - really flashback - she was having, _(Jackie’s blood all over her hands, it won’t stop coming, oh God, Jack_ ) thinks to herself, “My name is V. I’m in my apartment. I’m in a bed with Judy.” But that’s not true, the bed is empty and V’s heart stops for a second, sure she’s in another nightmare. But then Judy steps out of the bathroom, shaking water off her hands, and V can breathe again.

“You okay?” Judy asks, her voice like shock blanket wrapped around V’s traumatized frame.

“Yeah, just missed you.”

V can see Johnny in the corner of her eye, spread out obnoxiously across her floor.

“If you can’t open up to her…” he says, raising an eyebrow. She pushes him away from her mind, wills him to leave. For once, he listens. It’s not that she can’t open up to Judy; it’s that she wants to focus whatever time she has left with her on them, not on her fucked up past.

Judy reaches the bed and places her hands on V’s waist, facing her. She searches her face with her big brown eyes, looking for the truth V isn’t willing to share.

“Alright, if you say so” she says, pulling V down onto the mattress and cozying up behind her. V feels Judy’s breath on her neck for a second before, finally, her soft lips make contact. Closing her eyes, V can almost imagine she’s normal, she’s alive, and she’s going to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (erasmusvl.tumblr.com) if you liked this! i'm gonna try to get into the habit of writing more often.


End file.
